


Jaime Lennister: Was wäre, wenn mein Vater statt Mutter gestorben wäre?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Jaime Lennister denkt an die Leere die seine Mutter hinterlassen hat. Als er sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn er mein Vater statt meiner Mutter gestorben wäre, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Jaime Lennister: Was wäre, wenn mein Vater statt Mutter gestorben wäre?

# Jaime Lennister: Was wäre, wenn… … mein Vater statt Mutter gestorben wäre?

**Casterlystein, 276 n. A. E.**

Als Cersei weinte, weil der König das Angebot sie als Braut für seinen Sohn zu nehmen, abgeschmettert hatte, da gab Jaime nicht dem König die Schuld. Er war der irre König. Was war dazu schon zu erwarten? 

Nein, er gab seinem Vater die Schuld. Seine Schwester weinte bittere Tränen, weil Vater ihre Erwartungen geschürt hatte. 

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte Jaime sich statt Mutter Vater her. Sie hatte es immer verstanden Cersei zu trösten. Mutter war besser als Vater gewesen. Aber er hasste deswegen nicht Tyrion. Er war ein Kind und konnte nichts dafür, dass er geboren wurden war. Niemand war am Tod seiner Mutter schuld. Dennoch wünschte er sich oft, dass es nicht so wäre. Nein, er wünschte sich, dass sein Vater statt seiner Mutter gestorben wäre. 

An diesem Tag besonders. Es war wieder eine dieser Nächte, wo er mit den Gedanken einschlief: Was wäre, wenn mein Vater statt Mutter gestorben wäre?

**Casterlystein, 268 n. A. E.**

Jaime wurde aufgeweckt, nur um für die Beerdigung seines Vater fertig gemacht zu werden. Er war verwirrt, protestierte und fiel beinah in Ohnmacht, als er feststellte wieder ein kleines Kind zu sein. Aber dann kam seine Mutter. 

In diesem Moment war Jaime davon überzeugt, dass es die Götter gab. Welche es auch waren, aber irgendwelche Götter existierten und hatten ihn seinen unmöglichen Wunsch gewährt. Sein Vater war weg, dafür hatte er seine Mutter wieder bekommen. 

Obwohl Jaime sich genau das gewünscht hatte, konnte er nicht anders als zu weinen. Bei der Beerdigung sah er auf den Leichnam seines Vaters und schickte still ein Gebet zu den Göttern. 

Oh grausame Götter, die ihr über uns wacht, ich danke euch für die Erfüllung meines Wunsches. Bitte lasst es das einzige Leben sein, das durch meinen makaberen Wunsch genommen wurde. 

Seine Mutter war furchtbar unglücklich, genauso wie Cersei. Der kleine Tyrion war auf Mutters Armen und hatte keine Ahnung was vor sich ging. Jaime war froh, dass er nie erfahren würde, wie sehr sein Vater ihn hasste. 

**Casterlystein, 269 n. A. E.**

Mutter trauerte um Vater, wie Vater es bei ihr getan hatte. Aber sie wurde dabei nicht herzlos und verbittert. Hingebungsvoll kümmerte sie sich um den kleinen Tyrion und förderte seine Beziehung zu seinen Geschwistern. Wenn die ganze Welt ihn als Monster sehen würde, dann mussten seine Geschwister ihn umso mehr verteidigen. 

Was Jaime nicht bedacht hatte… er wurde von Cersei getrennt. Mutter hatte nicht vergessen, was sie zwischen ihnen gesehen hatte und sie arrangierte ihren Zeitplan so, dass sie sich nur noch zu den Mahlzeiten sahen. Sie achtete penibel darauf, dass nichts zwischen ihnen war. 

**Casterlystein, 270 n. A. E.**

Zwei Jahre nach dem Tod seines Vaters kam ein Rabe nach Casterlystein, der alles veränderte. Er brachte das erste anständige Heiratsangebot für Cersei mit und dadurch erwachte Lady Joanna Lennister aus ihrer Trauer. Sie begann damit die Zukunft ihrer Kinder zu fördern und sichern.

„Ich werde Brandon Stark heiraten?“, fragte Cersei vollkommen fassungslos und auch Jaime war geschockt. Vater hatte das letzte Mal nicht einmal dieses Angebot erwähnt, geschweige denn es in Betracht gezogen. Er hatte immer gewollt, dass Cersei Königin wurde. Nichts anderes. „Ist das ein Scherz?“

„Nein“, antwortete Mutter ihr. „Lord Stark hat das Angebot geschickt und ich bin einverstanden. Es ist eine sehr gute Verbindung. Die Starks sind die älteste Familie in Westeros. Sie herrschen seit achttausend Jahren über den Norden und noch nie sind sie Verbindungen außerhalb des Nordens und des Grünen Tals eingegangen. Als Lady von Winterfell wirst du über das größte Königreich der Sieben Königslanden herrschen.“

Das klang gut, wie Mutter es sagte. So hatte es Jaime noch nie gesehen. Auch Cersei schien nicht mehr ganz so unwillig zu sein. „Aber dort ist es sehr kalt… und… und die Nordmänner sollen Wilde sein. Sie beten zu Bäumen!“

Wahrlich. Der Norden hatte eine vollkommen andere Kultur. Würde Cersei in dem fremden Land nicht untergehen?

„Deswegen habe ich Lord Brandons Cousine hier nach Casterlystein eingeladen, um eine deiner Gefährtinnen zu werden, bis du heiratest“, erklärte Joanna ihrer Tochter. „Lady Amara Ruhmspeer kommt aus dem Süden, aber ihre Mutter ist eine Stark und Haus Ruhmspeer ist eines der wenigen Häuser des Südens mit dem Glauben an die Alten Götter. Du wirst einiges von ihr lernen können und bis du Brandon heiratest ist es noch neun Jahre hin. Ihr werdet heiraten, nachdem du deinen sechszehnten Namenstag gefeiert hast.“

Neun Jahre. Das war weiter als Jaime sich erinnern konnte. Aber es schien vernünftig und auch Cersei schien nicht mehr so panisch. 

„Eine meiner Gefährtinnen? Was ist mit Melara Heidewies und Jeyne Weitmann? Sie sind meine Gefährtinnen!“

Jaime verzog das Gesicht bei den Gedanken an die beiden Speichelleckerinnen. Sie waren Cerseis Freundinnen, weil Cersei sie kontrollieren konnte. Mehr Dienerinnen, als Gefährtinnen.

„Die beiden sind nicht der richtige Umgang für dich, Cersei“, erklärte Joanna freundlich, doch dies tarnte nur ihre Scharfsinnigkeit. „Du brauchst Mädchen die dir ebenbürtig sind. Deswegen wird auch Ashara Dayn hier nach Casterlystein kommen. Amara und Ashara sollen Schönheiten sein, so wie du, Cersei. Du wirst dich mit ihnen arrangieren und anfreunden. Eine Freundschaft sollte für alle Parteien von Vorteil sein. Lerne von ihnen, Cersei und bringe ihnen ebenso etwas von dir bei. Ich hoffe das eine solche Freundschaft so stark wird, wie die meine mit Fürstin Mariella Martell und Königin Rhaella Targaryen.“

Beeindruckt von ihren Worten nickte Cersei. Sie würde ganz sicher ihr bestes tun, da war Jaime sich sicher. Cersei hatte schon immer den Ehrgeiz besessen so zu werden wie ihre Mutter. 

Als der Blick seiner Mutter sich auf ihn wandte, wusste Jaime, dass er nicht verschont werden würde. Er fürchtete welche Frau ihn von seiner Mutter aufgezwungen wurde. Keine könnte so schön sein wie Cersei. 

„Jaime, ich habe noch keine Verlobung für dich arrangiert, obwohl ich mich bemühe“, sagte sie. „Allerdings habe ich mich mit Lord Arryn ausgetauscht. Er ist bereit dich als sein Mündel in Hohenehr zu erziehen, neben Lord Robert Baratheon und Lord Eddard Stark. Die beiden sind schon ein Jahr da und ein wenig älter als du. Doch du wirst sicher von ihnen lernen und dich mit ihnen anfreunden können.“

Lord Robert und Lord Eddard. Die beiden waren berühmt. Nicht für irgendwelche Taten, sondern für ihre Freundschaft. Wenn Gerüchte aus dem Grünen Tal drangen, dann beinhalteten sie meist die beiden. Würde er in dieser Freundschaft nicht stören?

„Mutter, kann ich nicht nach Sternfall gehen?“, fragte Jaime nach. „Ich könnte der Knappe von Ser Arthur Dayn werden.“

Seine Mutter lächelte amüsiert, aber erst bei ihren Worten bemerkte er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. „Ser Arthur Dayn? Ich wusste nicht, dass der zehnjährige Junge bereits zum Ritter geschlagen wurden ist.“

„Oh… ähm…“ Verzweifelt wandte Jaime sich. „Aber es gibt Gerüchte, dass er das nächste Schwert des Morgens ist. Ich würde viel lieber mit ihm trainieren.“

Lächelnd sah seine Mutter ihn an, als wäre er nur ein kleiner ahnungsloser Junge, der sich mit Schokolade beschmiert hatte. 

**Hohenehr, 270 n. A. E.**

Jaime war nach Hohenehr gekommen und irgendwie hatte es seine Mutter arrangiert, dass auch Arthur Dayn dorthin kam. Zusammen mit Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon lernte sie unter Jon Arryn. Der Lord von Hohenehr war großartig, wie ein Vater für sie alle. Streng, gerecht und doch konnte er scherzen. 

Es war alles anders gekommen, als gedacht. Eddard und Robert waren zwar schon gute Freunde, aber Arthur und er passten gut da mit rein. Schnell verstanden sich Eddard und Arthur am besten, während Robert und Jaime nicht ganz dieselbe Beziehung aufbauen konnten. Alle drei waren älter als er, aber das machte Jaime nichts. Sein Geist konnte leicht mit ihnen mithalten und nach Arthur war er der beste Schwertkämpfer. 

Arthur war sein Vorbild, sein Held. Eddard war sein großer Bruder, der den er nie haben würde. Und Robert war sein Freund, derjenige mit dem er Unsinn machen konnte. Die meisten Tage verliefen so, dass Robert und er Ideen hatten und Eddard und Arthur versuchten sie davon abzuhalten. Am Ende würden sie es irgendwie doch machen und in große Schwierigkeiten geraten, wofür sie am Ende von Lord Arryn bestraft werden würden. Es war eine verdammt gute Zeit. 

Jede Woche bekam er Briefe von seiner Schwester. Cersei war mit ihrer Mutter für einen Besuch nach Winterfell gereist, wo sie ihren Verlobten Brandon getroffen hatte. Sie war begeistert von ihm, schrieb dass er gutaussehend und charmant war. Seine Mutter und Lord Stark hatten sich anscheinend gut verstanden und gegenseitig beraten. Nach ihrem Besuch bekam Ned einen Brief von seinem Vater, der ihn zum Erbe von Maidengraben erklärte. Sein Bruder Benjen würde den Wolfsbau erben. Ned konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Als zweiter Sohn hatte er andere Vorstellungen von seinem Leben gehabt. 

**Casterlystein, 273 n. A. E.**

„Das ist Casterlystein?“, fragte Robert nach. „Es ist wirklich schön.“ Ein seltenes Kompliment von Robert. Aber Jaime erkannte, dass die Burg dennoch nicht nach seinem Geschmack war. Er mochte ruppige Orte lieber. 

Es war sein erster Besuch, seit er auf Hohenehr war und Jaime freute sich darauf seine Familie wiederzusehen. Seine Mutter hatte seine Anwesenheit gefordert, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, wieso. Alle seine Freunde und Jon Arryn begleiteten ihn. 

„Die Felsen am Meer sind das Beste an diesem Ort“, erzählte er seinen Freund. „Man kann von ihnen herunter ins Meer springen.“

Obwohl Jaime wusste, dass etwas anstand, ahnte er noch nicht, dass der Besuch ihr aller Leben verändern würde.

**Casterlystein, 273 n. A. E.**

„Elia Martell?“, wiederholte Jaime ungläubig. „Prinzessin Elia Martell?“

Noch eine Verbindung, die sein Vater abgelehnt hatte. Aber seine Mutter hatte diese Verbindung immer gewollt, da sie mit der Fürstin befreundet war. 

„Ja, die Prinzessin“, bestätigte seine Mutter. „Du hast sie in den letzten Tagen bereits kennengelernt. Hat sie dir gefallen?“

Jaime versuchte jedes Bild zu beschwören, was er von der Prinzessin gesammelt hatte. Neben seiner Schwester, als auch Ashara Dayn und Amara Ruhmspeer ging sie fast unter. Zumindest neben den drei Schönheiten konnte man sie fast als schlicht beschreiben, aber sonst… Elia hatte olivfarbene Haut, lange seidige dunkelbraune fast schwarze Haare die leicht gewellt waren und dunkelbraune tiefe Augen. Zierlich und klein, aber hübsch. Elia schien zurückhaltend, aber dennoch nicht feige, sondern wortgewandt und vernünftig. 

„Sie ist hübsch“, gab Jaime zu. „Und sie scheint klug zu sein. Also werde ich sie heiraten?“

Seine Mutter schien zufrieden zu sein. „Du wirst sie im selben Jahr heiraten, wie Cersei Lord Brandon heiratet. Es wird eine große Doppelhochzeit. Erst Elia und du in der Septe und dann Lord Brandon und Cersei im Götterhain.“

In sechs Jahren dann… Jaime war immer noch nicht sehr scharf darauf zu heiraten. Aber seit Cersei wirklich unerreichbar für ihn geworden war, hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden. Es war seine Pflicht. 

**Casterlystein, 273 n. A. E.**

Jaime hätte nie gedacht, dass es ein Ende der Freundschaft zwischen Robert, Eddard, Arthur und ihm geben konnte und das er darin verwickelt sein würde. Er erfüllte seine Pflicht und spazierte mit Elia durch Casterlystein, um ihr alles zu zeigen. Der Garten war ihr Lieblingsort. 

Elia war freundlich und lieb, aber sechs Jahre älter als er. Sie sah in ihm nicht mehr als einen kleinen Jungen. Als er ihr vom Klippenspringen erzählte, lachte sie. „Dann werde ich wohl die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt sein unsere Kinder von den Felsen fern zu halten.“ Kinder. Sie würden irgendwann zusammen Kinder haben. 

„Nein, Robert nicht… bitte… ich will nicht“, hörte Jaime eine Stimme und blinzelte. Er stockte sofort und sah auch wie Elia sich anspannte. „Hast du das-“ „Robert, bitte! Nein!“ Panisch weiteten sich Elias Augen. „Das ist Lady Amara“, erkannte sie. Robert und seine Verlobte? Aber was tat er dann?

Als er einen Schrei hörte, hielt Jaime nichts mehr zurück. Er lief um die Ecke, nur um Robert zu sehen, der Lady Amara an einem Baum presste. 

„ROBERT HÖR AUF!“, schrie Jaime, der genau wusste, was Robert da tat. Er wusste, dass die beiden verlobt waren, aber sie durften sowas nicht vorher tun und er sah… Lady Amara sah hilfesuchend zu ihm. In ihren Augen erkannte er Tränen und er hatte gehört wie sie ihn ablehnte. 

Robert wandte sich um und sah ihn wütend an. „Jaime, davon verstehst du nichts“, meinte Robert. „Geh weg!“

Doch Jaime machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu antworten. Er rannte zu ihnen und stieß Robert zu Boden. Überrascht, aber wütend stand Robert sofort wieder auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Jaime, wie Lady Amara ihr Kleid richtete und ängstlich zurück trat. 

„Was soll das Jaime?“, fragte Robert zornig. „Amara ist meine Verlobte! Was wir tun, geht dich nichts an.“

Jaime erkannte dass Robert recht hatte, aber dennoch runzelte er die Stirn. „Aber sie hat nein gesagt! Sie wollte das nicht, also musst du sie in Ruhe lassen!“

Noch nie hatte er Robert so zornig gesehen. Er hatte kein Schwert und Robert war stark. Bis jemand dazwischen ging, bekam er eine Menge Schläge ab.

**Casterlystein, 273 n. A. E.**

„Ich will kämpfen Mutter!“, ereiferte Jaime sich, als sein Auge vom Maester versorgt wurde, wie auch seine anderen Wunden. „Mit dem Schwert bin ich besser als er!“

„Nein“, widersprach seine Mutter sofort. „Nicht nur das du verletzt bist, du bist auch mit einer anderen Frau verlobt. Du kannst nicht für Lady Amaras Ehre eintreten.“

„Aber ich würde auch für meine Ehre kämpfen!“, widersprach Jaime.

„Nein!“, sagte Ned, bevor es seine Mutter tat. „Ich werde kämpfen. Amara ist meine Cousine, also ist es meine Pflicht für sie zu kämpfen.“

Seit dem Vorfall am Nachmittag waren die Burg und seine Bewohner im Aufruhr. Elia war weggeeilt, um Hilfe zu holen. Robert wurde durch Wachen von ihm weggezogen. Nachdem die Situation seiner Mutter und den anderen Besuchern erklärt wurde herrschte Chaos. 

Robert war bereits von Hohenehr verbannt wurden und müsste auch bald Casterlystein verlassen. Aber es sollte vorher ein Kampf um Amaras Ehre geben. Seine Mutter hatte an Lord Ruhmspeer geschrieben und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis die Verlobung offiziell gelöst wurde. Die Freundschaft, die Jaime heute Morgen noch als heilig betrachtet hatte, war jetzt zerstört. Robert war für alle ein rotes Tuch. 

Es war unglaublich, aber besonders Cersei giftete. Sie machte Robert ohne Unterlass schlecht. Wütete für die Schmach an ihrer Freundin. Jaime war sich sicher, dass bald ganz Westeros wissen würde, was für ein Mann Robert Baratheon war. Das würde seinen Ruf vollkommen zerstören. Schlecht für den Sohn der Hand des Königs und den Erben von Sturmkap.

„Aber ich bin besser als du“, erklärte Jaime hartnäckig. „Robert ist auch besser als du. Du würdest verlieren!“

„Ich werde kämpfen“, sagte Arthur und trat vor. „Ich werde für Lady Amaras Ehre kämpfen. Keiner kann sagen das ich dazu nicht fähig bin.“

Überrascht sahen sie Arthur an. Er war der beste Schwertkämpfer von ihnen, allerdings hatte er keine Verbindung zu Lady Amara, wie Jaime auch. Es würde Gerüchte geben, wenn er für Lady Amara antrat, aber sicher war es besser, als das Robert gewann.

**Casterlystein, 273 n. A. E.**

Nach dem Kampf zwischen Robert und Arthur mussten beide abreisen. Der Kampf war eindeutig gewesen. Ziemlich schnell hatte Arthur Robert verletzt. Nachdem das erste Blut gezogen wurden war, wurde der Kampf für beendet erklärt. Robert musste nach Sturmkap zurückkehren. Lord Arryn nahm ihn nicht weiter auf. Es konnte toleriert werden, wenn er sich mit Huren und Dienstmägden vergnügte, solange diese einverstanden waren. Nicht aber das er versuchte seine Verlobte zu vergewaltigen. 

Auch Arthur reiste ab. Seine Familie wollte dass er nach Sternfall zurückkehrte, um seine Fähigkeiten zu zeigen. Arthur hatte vor das nächste Schwert des Morgens zu werden. Dafür musste er einige Prüfungen bestehen. Eine Prüfung war es wohl die Ehre eines Unschuldigen zu verteidigen, was er mit dem Einsatz für Lady Amara geschafft hatte. 

Jetzt lag eine komische Stimmung in der Luft. Der Vorfall war ein bitteres Ende ihrer Freundschaft gewesen und Ned und er würden erst einmal allein auf Hohenehr zurückreisen. Aber seine Beziehung zu Elia hatte sich verbessert. Sie schien ihn jetzt mehr zu mögen und rang ihm das Versprechen ab ihr zu schreiben. 

„Ich verspreche es“, sagte er beim Abschied und Elia lächelte ihn an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, das sein Herz höher schlug, wegen einem anderen Mädchen als seine Schwester. 

**Hohenehr, 276 n. A. E.**

Als Arthur Dayn nach Hohenehr zurückkam, war er der Held an den Jaime sich erinnerte und den er bewunderte. Ein Ritter und das Schwert des Morgens. Allerdings war er nicht in Königsmund beim Prinzen, um ihn zu dienen, sondern auf Hohenehr. 

Ein Handschlag zwischen Arthur und Eddard sagte alles aus. Sie waren immer noch beste Freunde. 

In den letzten drei Jahren hatten Ned und Jaime immer zusammen verbracht. Eifrig hatten sie trainiert und gelernt. Kaum Albernheiten. Keine Rügen von Lord Arryn. Ned war Jaimes älterer Bruder, zumindest wünschte Jaime sich das. Er wollte unbedingt so ehrenhaft und pflichtbewusst wie er werden. 

Jetzt war Arthur wieder da und sie waren zu dritt. Drei Freunde, drei Brüder. Der, der verloren gegangen war, über den wurde nicht gesprochen. 

**Casterlystein, 276 n. A. E.**

Als sie diesmal nach Casterlystein zu Besuch kamen hatte Jaime Angst. Er hatte Angst, dass noch etwas, dass ihm wichtig war, an diesem Ort zerbrechen würde. Es gab ein Turnier, offiziell wieder zur Geburt von Viserys Targaryen. 

Inoffiziell ging es allerdings um die Aussöhnung von Haus Baratheon und Haus Lennister. Natürlich waren andere Häuser viel mehr von Roberts Taten betroffen gewesen, doch es war auf dem Boden von Casterlystein geschehen und Jaime war darin verletzt wurden. Lord Steffon war sehr bemüht diesen Konflikt aus der Welt zu schaffen. 

Schließlich hatte seine Mutter gute Bedingungen geschaffen, zu ihrem Vorteil. Jegliches Fehlverhalten an alle Parteien würde vergeben werden für eine große Geldsumme. Die Errichtung einer Burg für Tyrion, der so ein Lord werden würde. Sein kleiner Bruder bekam ein Erbe. Die Burgruinen von Castamaer würden dazu genutzt werden. Jaime musste es unterschreiben, da er der offizielle Lord war, während seine Mutter nur Regentin war. Er unterschrieb Tyrion gerne die Ländereien mit den Goldmienen. Um das Ganze zu besiegeln, hatte Lord Steffon eine Verlobte für seinen Bruder Tyrion gefunden. Lady Mazikeen aus dem Haus Caron. Beeindruckend, da seine Mutter es bisher nicht geschafft hatte eine Verlobte für Tyrion zu finden. 

Der Handschlag zwischen Robert und Jaime sagte alles aus, wie damals bei Arthur und Eddard. Es herrschte Frieden zwischen ihnen, aber nichts würde jemals wieder werden wie zuvor. Sie waren keine Freunde mehr. 

**Lennishort, 276 n. A. E.**

Jaime war endlich Arthurs Knappe. Das war besonders toll bei dem Turnier und er sah dabei zu, wie Arthur die Massen des Publikums für sich gewann. Dabei besiegte er nicht nur den Prinzen Rhaegar Targaryen, sondern auch Ser Barristan Selmy.

Wie alle anderen jubelte Jaime für Arthurs Sieg und konnte es kaum erwarten bald selbst gegen ihn anzutreten. 

Nach seiner Ehrenrunde bekam er den Blumenkranz überreicht und Jaime war nicht überrascht, als er sah, wie Arthur zu Lady Amara ritt. Doch er war von Arthurs Worten überrascht. „Lady Amara, ich kröne euch zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit und ich bitte euch, mir die Ehre zu erweisen, euch zu heiraten.“

Leider konnte Jaime von seiner Position aus die Antwort nicht hören, aber er nahm wie alle anderen an, dass das nicken ein ja bedeutete und jubelte noch einmal für sein Vorbild. Es war mutig seine Liebe vor so vielen Menschen zu gestehen. Als er zu seiner Schwester Cersei sah, bemerkte er dass Prinzessin Elia neben ihr saß.

**Casterlystein, 276 n. A. E.**

Beim Fest tanzte Jaime mit seiner Verlobten Elia. Endlich war er genauso groß wie sie, aber nur weil sie sehr klein war. Es war dennoch immer noch etwas eigenartig zwischen ihnen, obwohl er jetzt sehr viel über sie wusste. Keine Unterhaltung stockte mehr zwischen ihnen. 

Jaime bemerkte Arthur der mit seiner Verlobten Amara tanzte und dabei sehr elegant aussah. Die beiden ergänzten sich hervorragend. Genauso war es mit Ned und Ashara. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis in Hohenehr und Casterlystein, dass die beiden ineinander verliebt waren. Ned errötete und stotterte in ihrer Gegenwart, während sie mit einem Grinsen sein Herz in der Hand hielt. Noch nie hatte Jaime einen Mann gesehen, der einer Frau so verfallen. Außer vielleicht sich selbst, wenn es um Cersei ging. 

Aber Cersei… Cersei war mit ihrem wilden Wolf zufrieden. Amüsiert tanzte sie mit ihm auf der Tanzfläche und lachte über seine Albernheiten. Beide schienen sehr glücklich mit ihrer Verlobung zu sein. 

„Du bist ein sehr guter Tänzer, Jaime“, lobte Prinzessin Elia ihn. „Und ich dachte, du hättest nichts anderes als dein Schwert im Kopf.“

Es stimmte. Er interessiert sich sehr viel für den Schwertkampf. Aber Lord Arryn legte Wert darauf, dass seine Ausbildung umfangreich war, wie es sich für einen zukünftigen Lord gehörte. 

„Lord Arryn hat Tanzstunden für uns angeordnet“, erklärte Jaime. „Es war auch für den Schwertkampf nützlich. Der Unterricht hat meine Beinarbeit verbessert.“

Prinzessin Elia kicherte bei seiner Erklärung. „Ganz sicher, Lord Jaime“, stimmte sie zu und er errötete unter ihrem Blick. Sah er gerade genauso beschert aus wie Ned?

**Amberly, 277 n. A. E.**

Die Hochzeit von Arthur und Amara war die erste Hochzeit im Alten Glauben, die Jaime je gesehen hatte. Arthur bedeuteten die Sieben nicht sehr viel, wogegen Amara sehr fromm in ihrem Glauben war. Deswegen hatte er zugestimmt sie unter dem Herzbaum zu heiraten. Sie taten es in Amberly, Lady Amaras Heimat. 

Es war eine einfachere Zeremonie, als bei dem Glauben an die Sieben. Dennoch strahlte Lady Amara, als Arthur ihr seinen Umhang umlegte. 

Irgendwie bedeutete die Hochzeit noch einmal das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Zumindest würden Arthur und Amara nicht in Hohenehr sein. Sie würden in Sternfall leben und Lord Dayn dienen. Arthurs Bruder war vor einem Jahr, nach dem Tod seines Vaters, zum Lord Dayn geworden und bisher war Arthur noch sein Erbe. 

Bald würde auch Ned heiraten und dann mit Ashara nach Maidengraben ziehen. Es war das Ende einer Ära. Lord Arryn spottete, dass er das zu dramatisch sah. 

**Hohenehr, 278 n. A. E.**

Die Hand des Königs war tot. So hieß es überall im Reich. Er war bei der Suche nach einer Braut für Rhaegar gestorben. Nun, er hatte keine gefunden und war mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt. Aber er war bei der Ankunft in Sturmkap gestorben, als das Schiff an den Klippen davor bei dem Sturm zerschellte. 

Jetzt war Robert Baratheon, Lord von Sturmkap. Die Götter mochten sie bewahren. 

Lord Jon Connington wurde zur neuen Hand des Königs erklärt und leitete jetzt das Reich. Keine leichte Aufgabe mit dem verrückten König. Es war jetzt überall bekannt, wenn es auch nur geflüstert wurde. Der König war irre. 

Dennoch hatte er eine Braut für seinen Sohn gefunden. Aus dem treuen Haus Tyrell hatte er Lady Janna Tyrell für seinen Sohn gewonnen. Die beiden hatten sich in der Großen Septe von Baelon das Jawort gegeben. 

Ganz anders, und auch ein paar Monde früher, hatten Ned und Ashara in Maidengraben unter dem Herzbaum geheiratet. Es war Jaimes erste Reise in den Norden gewesen, auch wenn es nicht sehr weit war. Jetzt fehlten nur noch Cersei und er. Im nächsten Jahr sollte er verheiratet werden. Prinzessin Elia hatte mit seiner Mutter und Cersei bereits das Fest geplant. Irgendwie hatte Jaime Angst davor. Aber Cersei war glücklich und wie könnte er es dann nicht sein?

**Casterlystein, 279 n. A. E.**

Elia sah weniger angespannt aus als er. Dabei hatte er gehört das Frauen sich an ihrem Hochzeitstag fürchteten. Aber sie sah stolz und zuversichtlich aus, wie eine wahre Prinzessin, auch wenn sie jetzt durch die Hochzeit keine mehr war. 

Seine Schwester war das strahlende Leben. Sie tanzte fast den gesamten Abend über mit Brandon und schaute glücklich zu ihm auf. Cersei war vollkommen verliebt in ihren Ehemann. 

„BETTET SIE ENDLICH!“

Jaime sah noch, wie Brandon und Cersei auf der Tanzfläche auseinander gerissen wurde, bevor eine Horde Frauen ihn selbst wegschleppten. Sie zogen an seiner Kleidung, gackerten wie Hühner und machten Witze über den Löwen und die Sonne. Es war mehr peinlich als schrecklich, dennoch fragte er sich wie es Elia ging. 

Aber er erfuhr es nicht gleich. Er wurde als erstes in das Zimmer geschoben und fiel beinah hin. Überrascht sah er sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war das Zimmer seiner Eltern. Zumindest war es das einmal gewesen. Er erkannte es nicht wieder. Anscheinend war es umgestaltet wurden. 

Prinzessin Elia wurde ins Zimmer geschoben. Sie hatte nicht mehr ihr Hochzeitskleid an, aber ein weißes Unterkleid. Mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln zog sie dieses einfach aus und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte freundlich und einladend: „Jaime? Wollen wir?“

In dieser Nacht war es Prinzessin Elia die ihn führte. Jaime wusste nicht wie er sich das Ehebett mit jemand anderes als Cersei vorgestellt hatte, aber so war es nicht. Ihm gefiel alles was geschah und sein Herz zerbracht nicht bei dem Akt. Am Ende konnte er sagen, dass er zufrieden eingeschlafen war und glücklich wieder aufgewacht war. 

Am nächsten Morgen beobachtete Jaime, wie die Sonnenstrahlen seine Frau weckten. Er war wirklich glücklich, dass er sie geheiratet hatte. Das wäre mit Vater nie geschehen. Sein Wunsch hatte ihn zumindest dahingegen gesegnet. 

Die Götter nahmen und die Götter gaben. Soviel war bestimmt gewiss. Zumindest glaubte Jaime, dass er das jetzt verstanden hatte.


End file.
